Aaron Ganger
"Harry! '''Harry please'--" '' -- Aaron's last words, begging Edwards to end his suffering Aaron Ganger 'is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. ''Amongst the UK kids who came to the USA, Aaron was stuck in the US for the rest of his life, joining his fellow Brits as a member of the Clarkson Survivors. He became the moral compass of the group, determined not to lose his Old World self amongst the chaos of the world. He became a close advisor to Edwards and helped him maintain a small part of who he once was. Overview Personality Aaron's calm persona provided the nucleus around which the Clarkson Survivors formed. He is shown to be honest, reasonable and protective and protector of the unity within the group. He is sometimes profound and is also rather feisty, not afraid to speak his mind and call others out for mistakes in judgment. He attempts to serve as the moral compass of the group. Aaron is a fairly self-sufficient man, and ever watchful of the changing dynamics among the group. However, Aaron's most noticeable personality trait is his sense of humour, making an effort to raise the group's spirits during their lives in the apocalypse. He rarely failed to get a laugh. Pre-Apocalypse Not much information is available about Aaron's life before the outbreak. He mentions his father was a "grade-A dickhead" who drank, worked on a fishing boat and treated Aaron's mother poorly. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Season 12 'Brotherhood' Death Killed by: * Jess Black ''(indirectly caused, accidental) * Zombies (caused) * Harry Edwards (out of mercy) Whilst walking over a sinkhole on a wooden beam, Jess breaks the beam by walking too fast. The rest of the group are forced to jump over the sinkhole; Aaron is the last to jump, but the edge crumbles as he lands, causing him to fall into the sinkhole. As Edwards drops into the hole to rescue Aaron, he discovers his friend has been impaled on a piece of rebar. With walkers emerging from an adjacent sewer tunnel, Edwards is begged by Aaron to use his last bullet to finish off his old friend, which he tearfully does. Edwards climbs out the sinkhole as walkers devour Aaron's corpse. Killed Victims Below is a list of victims Aaron has killed: * Kyle Mitchell (caused, alongside his fellow survivors) * Hopeville Guard 5 (alive) * Several unnamed members of the Chester Woods Bandits (caused) * Several unnamed members of the Hopeville Army (caused) * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Ashleigh "We'll get you your medicine, buddy. Don't worry," '' '-- Aaron reassuring Ashleigh about his phantom pain Growing up, Ashleigh and Aaron were best friends despite their differing interests. Holly Parker "I don't know how much more of this '''bullshit' I can take! I mean, walking corpses...bandits...the fucking apocalypse. I mean, this wasn't meant to happen, was it?" '' '-- A stressed Holly to Aaron about their experiences' Harry Edwards "...And then there's Aaron. He was a '''good guy', even amongst us. He was one of the best. He reminded us who we were. Showed us how to hold on to that, to not lose ourselves. I owe him a lot for that...we used to joke around a lot together. He gave me advice when I needed it the most. He saw people for who and what they really were. That's valuable. That was Aaron," '' '-- Edwards talking about Aaron during the improvised funeral after the arrival at Greencole' Although Edwards and Aaron aren't shown to interact much in the first half of Season 1, it is repeatedly shown they have a good friendship and this grows stronger in the second half. From the get-go, Aaron respected Edwards' position as leader but was more than happy to point out flaws in his leadership style, which Edwards appreciated. As James began to distance himself, Aaron became more and more like Edwards' right-hand man and his primary advisor. James Cottingham Although James and Aaron are not shown to interact much, it is shown on several occasions that they have a good relationship; they save each other's lives several times during the course of Season 1. When Edwards informs the group of Aaron's death, James is visibly saddened by the news. After Aaron's death, Jams rants to Edwards about losing his friends, with Aaron being the first name that he brings up. Trivia * Aaron mentions that he wanted to perform stand-up comedy, the likely reason for his sense of humour. * According to the EDStudios writing team, they had more fun writing Aaron's character as a hallucination more than when he was alive in the series. * He is the last of the Clarkson Survivors to die in Port Collier. ** In addition, like Jess, Alex and Emma, he died on AJ's birthday. * He coined the term "land of light". ** He is also the first character to use the phrase "Old World" and "New World". Category:Season 1 Category:The Clarkson Survivors Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters